


Hope in the Galaxy

by ShiningEve



Series: Star Trek Time Travels [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Hallucinations, Premonitions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: A One-shot.The older, Picard-era Seven of Nine is transported back to Voyager era.
Relationships: Icheb & Seven of Nine, Jean-Luc Picard & Seven of Nine
Series: Star Trek Time Travels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hope in the Galaxy

The bridge crew and Seven were sitting in the mess hall with the majority of the crew, celebrating the last day of Paxim. Neelix had just raised his glass for a toast, when suddenly a weak voice could be heard. 

“S-S-Sev..”

Everyone went dead silent. Suddenly, a crewman dropped a glass. Everyone looked at her, and noticed what she was pointing at. 

On the floor, there lay a pool of red blood, but it looked like it was fading in and out of existence, being a solid substance one moment, and translucent the next.

“Icheb?” Came a cry. “Icheb?”

The sound of phaser fire. Of a dying groan. 

A blur of green and dirty blonde flew into the room, her face too blurred out of phase to be recognizable. The being scanned the room, before letting out a pained gasp and running towards a corner, where there was something. 

Janeway stepped closer, and noticed with horror that it was a man, strapped down on a bloody gurney, with cuts and lacerations, holes and rips. She couldn’t look away as she watched the red lifeblood of the man gurgle up out of his lips and down his chin, staining his pale skin a horrifying color. The figure, now clearly a woman leaned over him, her hair covering her face as it began to become distinguishable from nothing.

“S-S-Sev-Seve-” choked the man.

“Hush, Icheb, I’ll get you out of here” the woman said.

“It’s t-t-oo la-ate” the man forced out, his breaths becoming more labored. “Please,” he pleaded.

The woman let out a pitiful sob. She nodded, and pulled out a phaser. Ensign Wildman covered Naomi’s eyes, realizing what was going to happen. The rest of the crew watched in horrified silence.

The woman pointed the phaser at the man. She pulled the trigger, and a bolt of green light cut through the man’s chest. The crew watched in silence as the woman gathered the man to her and began to sob. Another man entered the room. Without looking, the woman shot him dead.

She pressed a button on her arm, and she disappeared in a burst of bluish-green transporter light, along with the body. 

  
  
  


A second later, the mess hall suddenly changed, like there was a weak and transparent holo-surface. It showed a bar, filled with extravagantly dressed clientele. A dark haired woman in a white minidress with an elaborate overdress of rosy-gold transparent mesh, stood out prominently, being more visible than the others. She leaned against a table. Two women in white single-piece outfits flanked her. Suddenly, the same transporter appeared, the woman beaming down. She held two huge phaser rifles in her hands. Her face was still out of focus, but everyone could distinguish a basic nose, mouth, and eyes. 

As soon as the transport finished, the woman shot the two attendants. The people in the bar screamed, and everyone ran out, phasing through the wall of the ship. The dark haired woman spun around. After looking terrified for a split second, she readjusted her outer dress and stood up straight, a haughty look on her face.

She gave the figure a condescending look, even though the blonde-haired woman hair he fixed at the end of the two mean-looking phaser rifles. 

“Well.. Look at that. You saved them at your own expense.” She smirked lightly before continuing to talk in her haughty tone. “Almost like.. The Annika of old” she stated dramatically.

The blonde woman’s face came into view perfectly, and everyone gasped. It was Seven Of Nine, but older, and more weary and tired looking than the young hard woman that stood among them. This Seven was more emotional, her anger visible in the clench of her jaw and fingers, the pure, raw  _ grief  _ visible in her eyes.

This older Seven scoffed. “Picard still believes there's a place for mercy in the galaxy.” she said. 

Janeway was so confused. What had happened to make this Seven so cynical? And what was this about Captain Jon-Luc Picard?

“I couldn’t disillusion him. Someone has to have some hope out here.” She raised an eyebrow, and then her phaser rifles.

“Wait-” cried the woman. She stepped forwards, putting up her hands.

“I know you’re stalling, Jay. Your second security detail will be through that door in less that ten seconds.”

“Wait, Annik-”

“He was like a son to me, Jay.” Seven stated, her tone final, but filled with sorrow. “And you’re going to pay.”

She fired, the blue phaser lights disintegrating the ‘Jay” woman in a few seconds, her body becoming a puff of evaporated blood with a scream of pain.

“Stop!” came a voice. “Step away from Bjayzl.”

The older seven raised her rifles, changing the settings. She began to fire rapid bursts, cutting down each of Bjayzl’s security force. As the last one fell, she suddenly became full solid. Noticing her change in location, she became apprehensive, her body tensing and going on alert. 

When she saw it was Voyager, she relaxed and smiled, running her hand across the wall. She turned and noticed the crew. She froze in shock, but then gave a teary smile. She pressed the button on her arm, and disappeared in a flash of light.


End file.
